Cliché Muggle
by LuHamDo
Summary: Minerva le miró impaciente esperando la respuesta ante el sereno director, el cual soltó una risilla un tanto maniática -según Minerva, claro está- y dijo: Tengo la idea perfecta para unir las casas y la profesora temió lo peor ¿quieres descubrir que es?


Cliché Muggle

Summary: Minerva le miró impaciente esperando la respuesta ante el sereno director, el cual soltó una risilla un tanto maniática -según Minerva, claro está- y dijo: Tengo la idea perfecta para unir las casas y la profesora temió lo peor… ¿quieres descubrir que es?

* * *

PRIMER ACTO

Esa mañana el director del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería que haya existido en el mundo, se levantó con un buen humor mas haya de lo normal, esa mañana estaba radiante, reluciente y todos los apelativos que le desees agregar.

El director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- mejor conocido como Dumbludore y para los amigos solo Albus- llevó su copa bañada en oro a sus labios y bebió un largo trago de su jugo de calabaza.

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas el gran comedor se encontraba abarrotado, a pesar de ser muy temprano la mayoría de los alumnos estaban disfrutando de su desayuno-incluyendo a Ronald Waesley- cada quien estaba en la mesa de su propia casa a excepción de la señorita Lovegood, Albus se detuvo un momento en ello, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en un extraño peinado, sus ojos grises estaban mas abiertos que lo normal y su sonrisa tierna le daba un cierto aire de inocencia, Lovegood estaba sentada en medio de la señorita Granger y el señor Longbottom parecía estar contando una historia por la forma en la que movía sus brazos y por sus gestos, al parecer era un cuento bizarro por la forma en que la señorita Granger fruncia el ceño.

Albus apartó su vista y se dedicó a analizar a los Slytherins, esos chicos tenían un toque de elegancia que al director simplemente le parecía muy interesante, a pesar de la mala reputación de esa casa, él aún guardaba mucha esperanza en ellos, porque ellos no tenían la culpa de la forma de crianza a las que le sometieron.

Albus suspiró si tan solo hubiera una forma de unir a los Slytherins con las demás casas…un momento, ¡El la tenia! Una enorme apareció en sus labios ¡La solución estaba en sus manos! Ensanchó a un mas su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blanco y una extraña cara de perturbación que a cualquiera asustaría.

-¡Albus!-la pequeña y arrugada mano de la profesora de transformaciones tocó el antebrazo del director llamando su atención-¿te sucede algo?-le preguntó un tanto extrañada, Dumbledore observó a su alrededor y algunos alumnos y unos cuantos maestros le miraban interrogativos.

-Sucede Minerva que hoy es un día maravilloso-cerró un poco su boca, lo suficiente para no verse aterrador-Es mas desearía verte en mi despacho después que terminen las clases-Sin mas que decir se puso en pie y salió a paso calmado del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Leslie Brightman, era una bruja actriz, de cabello natural castaño, pero que por momentos lo andaba en rubio, de ojos castaños casi negros, de piel blanca como la nieve, cuerpo menudito con alguna que otra curva y una personalidad explosiva.

Leslie tenía treinta nueve años y gracias a su gran esfuerzo logró ser la directora de uno de los teatros mas prestigiosos de Londres Mágico era como decir Broadway en el mundo Muggle, Leslie era determinada con las cosas que quería, y tuvo que sudar sangre para obtener ese maravilloso puesto empezando desde abajo, después como actriz hasta convertirse en lo que era: una de las mujeres mas reconocidas en el mundo del teatro.

Esa tarde Leslie estaba en su escritorio leyendo los guiones de las siguientes obras que se presentarían cuando escucho un picoteo en su ventana, dejo los pergaminos a un lado y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Una vez abierta, una hermosa lechuza parda entró a la estancia, en una de sus patas sostenía una carta, Leslie la tomó entre sus manos, le dio una paga a la lechuza y luego se propuso a examinarla, la cual solo tenía su nombre, precedió a abrirla y grata fue su sorpresa al ver quien se la mandaba.

* * *

Todo comenzó por un sueño, oh si, la idea de Albus Dumbledore fue gracias a un sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron el supo que su sueño era el mejor plan para la unificación de las cuatro casas, en especial Slytherin.

El director estaba en su despacho, cómodamente sentado frente a su escritorio, no pasaron varios segundos cuando la maestra de Transformaciones Minerva Mcgonagall, hizo acto de presencia, Albus la recibió con una efusiva sonrisa, gesto que extraño un tanto a la profesora.

-Veo que estas muy emocionado Albus-dijo ella con cierto recelo-mas que lo normal ¿a Que se debe la razón?

-Minerva, querida, todos los días son un motivo para emocionarse-hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole a la maestra que tomara asiento, la cual obedeció inmediatamente-y A demás he tenido un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?-la mujer alzó su ceja izquierda presintiendo que algo venia, algo muy grande.

-Así es, un maravilloso sueño-dijo el lleno de entusiasmo-¿dulce de limón?-Minerva lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza- en fin gracias a ese sueño he tenido una maravillosa idea.

-¿A si?-

-Tengo un maravillo plan, para la unificación de las casas, y pensar que todo lo planee durante el desayuno-comentó él lleno de júbilo.

Minerva Tragó saliva, sabía que las decisiones de Albus, siempre, siempre eran sabias y acertadas, pero cuando se trataba de unir a las cuatro casas nunca, nunca se obtenía nada bueno de ello, con cierto temor se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿De… que trata?- Minerva le miró impaciente esperando la respuesta ante el sereno director, el cual soltó una risilla un tanto maniática-según Minerva, claro está-

-¡Cuentos Muggles!

* * *

"Querida Leslie:

Espero que te encuentres perfecta de salud y gozando de tu nuevo triunfo, oh si, he leído en el profeta que eres una de las mujeres más importantes del mundo del teatro y eso a mí me da mucha satisfacción y me enorgulleces mucho.

En Fin, ¿te preguntaras porque el motivo de mi carta? Pues bien, se que es mucho pedir que ayudes a este pobre viejo, pero en momentos como estos es cuando mas necesito de tu sabiduría.

Eres una excelente mujer y por lo tanto se que harás bien la labor que te quiero encomendar-si tu lo permites-como sabes soy el Director de Hogwarts y por lo tanto siempre velo por el bienestar de mis alumnos y para eso necesito de ti, veras, he tenido un sueño, un maravilloso sueño a mi parecer pero no entrare en detalles en eso, no, no, no te quiero aburrir con las incoherencias de este pobre viejo.

Me gustaría tanto que te aventuraras a la literatura Muggle, es tan exquisita y muy extensa que se que encontraras las historias perfectas, para que mis queridos alumnos los interpreten, no te daré mas detalles de mi plan, no quiero defraudarte, pero si esperaré con ansias tu respuesta.

Atentamente:

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

P.D: adjunto unos dulces de limón, que se que te gustan tanto como a mi."

* * *

Bueno aqui va esta historia dedicada con mucho amor para ustedes, por favor denle una oportunidad y veran lo maravillosa que sera =D


End file.
